De cómo el amor detuvo un suicidio
by sakuralipotter
Summary: Shaoran y Sakura ha contraído matrimonio, dejando dos corazones destrozados: Meiling y Tomoyo aprenderán que siempre hay una segunda oportunidad para amar sin limites y ser felices.


DE CÓMO EL AMOR DETUVO UN SUICIDIO

─Ya no vale la pena nada ─se decía una chica de hermosos ojos azules mirando hacia abajo del puente─ sin ella ya no quiero la vida ─comenzaba a acercarse al borde de aquel puente cuando una silueta se acercó a ella─ "pero ¿Qué demonios? Se supone que ya nadie se acerca a este lugar" ─pensó la chica alejándose del borde.  
─Algo me decía que estarías aquí ─dijo una chica de ojos marrones y largo cabello oscuro─ Te busque por todos lados, ésta era la última opción y me alegra haber llegado a tiempo.  
─Meiling ¿Cómo supiste que estaría aquí? ─preguntó la chica de ojos azules a la recién llegada.  
─Tomoyo, te conozco bien, y a decir verdad en algún momento también pensé venir aquí ─respondió tristemente Meiling─ Pero cuando eso pasó me di cuenta de que sería algo muy estúpido y de que si las cosas pasaron así fue porque él no era el indicado, y ahora sé porque…  
Tomoyo miró extrañada a Meiling, había algo en ese par de ojos marrones que la confundía, que aún la hacían sentir especial.  
─Por favor Tomoyo, regresa, todos te extrañan mucho, estos dos días han sido horribles para mí ─dijo Meiling a punto de llorar.

Los ojos azules se clavaron en los marrones y…

UN MES ATRÁS

─Y por el poder que me confiere la iglesia los declaro marido y mujer ─dijo el sacerdote haciendo oficial la unión de Sakura y Shaoran─ Puedes besar a la novia ─el apuesto chico tomó entre sus brazos a la hermosa chica de ojos esmeralda y la besó dulcemente, los ahora esposos fueron felicitados por los invitados a la unión.  
─Muchas felicidades Sakura ─dijo Tomoyo abrazando a su amiga tratando de ocultar la tristeza de sus ojos.  
─Gracias por estar este día aquí conmigo Tomoyo ─respondió la ojiverde─ Sabes que sin ti mi boda no sería igual y muchas gracias por el vestido, te quedó hermoso.  
─Sabes que lo hice especialmente para este día ─respondió la ojiazul con una media sonrisa.  
─ ¡Amor! Ven, mis tíos están por acá ─exclamó el chico de ojos marrones abrazando a su ahora esposa por la cintura.  
─Nos vemos al rato Tomoyo ─se despidió Sakura para ir con sus nuevos parientes.  
La chica de ojos más hermosos que el mar se fue a donde las bebidas, necesitaba un trago.  
─Así que ahora eres una alcohólica Daidouji ─bromeó una chica que se acercaba, esa silueta era indistinguible, desde niña que usaba esas coletas, sería difícil no reconocerla.  
─Meiling ─titubeó la ojiazul apenada de ese comentario ─ ¿Qué haces aquí?  
─Pues… creo que mi primo me invitó a su boda ─respondió tratando de bromear, si ella estaba un poco triste, la ojiazul seguro estaba destrozada.  
─Sí, tienes razón ─sonrió levemente Tomoyo.  
─Deberías divertirte, es una fiesta ─comentó Meiling tratando de animarla  
─Para mí no es fiesta, es el día en que mi corazón murió ─respondió seria y tristemente la ojiazul.  
─Entiendo, pero no me gusta verte así, yo también estoy triste ─dijo la ojimarrón─ Pero sé que no es el final de todo, y que si las cosas no se dieron es porque el destino me tiene preparada a otra persona, una que me ame y a la que yo ame.  
─Quizás así sea contigo, pero para mí no, yo siempre amare a Sakura ─respondió a punto de llorar la ojiazul─ Y ahora, si me disculpas, debo irme  
─Espera Tomoyo ─trató de detenerla, pero Tomoyo se fue ignorándola.

Tomoyo llegó a su departamento triste y abatida, se sentía morir, llevaba más de diez años enamorada de Sakura y ahora su amada se había casado, quería decir que estaba feliz por ella, que mientras ella fuera feliz no importaba, y quizás así era, pero muy, muy en el fondo deseaba con todas sus fuerzas ser ella y no el joven Li quien estuviera al lado de Sakura en el altar, deseaba ser ella quien hiciera mujer a la ojiverde en la noche de bodas, pero no podía, por más que lo deseara jamás se haría realidad. Tomó una botella de vodka y empezó a beber, tratando de olvidar la opresión en su corazón, se acercó al botiquín médico, miro al interior y tomó un frasco, sacó un puñado de pastillas, dispuesta a acabar con el dolor de ver a Sakura con alguien más, las acercó a sus labios… pero no pudo, las arrojó al piso, tomó la botella de vodka, bebió y lloró hasta quedarse dormida.

La mañana había llegado, Meiling despertó temprano ya que también dejó temprano la fiesta, creyó poder aguantar lo suficiente, pero al irse Tomoyo, la única que quizás la entendería, decidió irse al hotel donde se hospedaba. Había dormido intranquila y triste por la boda, pero también preocupada por Tomoyo.

"Quizás sea buena idea visitarla" pensó Meiling recordando lo mal que había estado Tomoyo, y recordó que cuando ella estuvo triste porque Shaoran le confesó que prefería a Sakura, Tomoyo la apoyó como nadie, secó sus lágrimas y la estrechó entre sus brazos para calmarla, era algo que la castaña tenía muy presente y recordaba cada que se sentía triste, se dio un baño y salió en dirección a la mansión Daidouji.

─Buenos días ─saludó Meiling con una sonrisa al guardia de la mansión─ ¿Está la señorita Daidouji?  
─Lo siento, la señorita no llego a dormir ─dijo el guardia, Meiling sintió un escalofrió─ Pero seguro está bien, quizás se quedó en el departamento.  
─ ¿Departamento? ¿Podría darme la dirección?-preguntó Meiling.  
─Sí, claro señorita Li ─respondió el guardia dándole un papel a Meiling─ ¿Gusta que la lleve el chofer?  
─No se preocupe, estoy bien, conozco bien la ciudad ─respondió amablemente saliendo en dirección al departamento.

Llegó rápidamente al lugar ubicado en una elegante zona de Tomoeda, y aprovechando que el guardia se había dormido entró directo al edificio.

Tomoyo despertó casi a mediodía, la cabeza parecía estallarle, se sentía mareada y le dolía la espalda por dormir en el sofá, además algún loco estaba llamando a la puerta de su departamento.  
─"¿Pero qué demonios?" ─pensó la ojiazul levantándose del sillón y arreglándose un poco la ropa y el cabello para abrir la puerta─ ¿El guardia dejó pasar a alguien? le dije que no dejara pasar a nadie que viniera a buscarme ─murmuró para sí.  
─Vaya pinta ─sonrió Meiling cuando Tomoyo abrió la puerta─ Se ve que lo has pasado bomba.  
─Meiling, buenos días ─dijo apenada la ojiazul con la boca seca─ Pasa, anda.

Meiling entró al departamento y observó varias botellas de vodka vacías tiradas por el piso.

─Creo que te has pasado Tomoyo ─dijo Meiling observando la habitación y a su amiga─ No debiste tomar tanto.  
─ ¡Meiling, no grites! ─pidió apenada Tomoyo llevándose una mano a la sien.  
─Lo siento Tomoyo ─se disculpó la ojimarrón─ pero mira que sí te ha pegado la resaca, te preparare algo.  
─No es necesario ─respondió Tomoyo, pero ante la mirada inquisitoria y de reprobación de Meiling le mostró el camino a la cocina.  
─Bien… ¿Y puedo saber por qué te has puesto así? ─preguntó Meiling tomando varias cosas del refrigerador.  
─Meiling… sabes muy bien porque ─respondió con desgano la chica de ojos azules.  
─Sí, pero no lo entiendo… ¿Qué sentido tiene beber hasta caerte? Sakura ya se casó, no puedes hacer nada más, olvídala, sigue con tu vida.

Tomoyo no respondió, las lágrimas comenzaron a correr por sus mejillas una vez más.

─Tomoyo…─susurró la chica de ojos marrón acercándose a ella y envolviéndola en un abrazo─ Lo siento ─de los ojos azules solo salían lagrimas que la china se encargó de secar tiernamente, hasta que la ojiazul se tranquilizó un poco.

Meiling preparó un delicioso desayuno, receta especial para combatir la resaca, y hasta revivir muertos, según explicó la ojimarrón.

─Espero que te guste ─dijo Meiling sirviendo el desayuno para ambas  
─Gracias ─murmuró Tomoyo empezando a comer, parecía sin ganas de tomar su desayuno, pero apenas probó la comida no pudo resistirse, estaba delicioso─ ¡Mei! Esto está exquisito, no sabía que cocinaras tan bien, eres increíble ─Meiling se sonrojó un poco, pero sonrió al notar el entusiasmo de la chica.

Tomoyo se terminó por completo el desayuno, e incluso pidió más, cosa que pocas veces hacía, pero al terminar, Meiling tenía que buscar algo más que hacer o el ánimo de la ojiazul decaería.

─¿Y ahora qué quieres hacer? ─preguntó la china recogiendo los platos de la mesa y llevándolos al fregadero, que tenía ya varios trastes acumulados, al ver tantos, no pudo evitar comenzar a lavarlos.  
─No hace falta que los laves ─comentó Tomoyo─ Lo haré yo… algún día… es que tú sabes, aquí no tengo personal.  
─Descuida, por mí no hay problema ─sonrió Meiling─ mejor dime qué quieres hacer ahora.  
─A decir verdad, debo ir a la empresa, solo por unos papeles ─dijo Tomoyo apenada─ Pero después podemos ir a algún lugar y hacer algo.  
─Tomoyo ¿Tomaste tanto sabiendo que debías ir a trabajar hoy? ─preguntó sorprendida Meiling dejando su labor unos minutos y mirándola con reprobación.  
─Sí… ─respondió en un murmullo casi inaudible y notablemente apenada.  
─ ¿Pero qué haremos contigo? ─preguntó retóricamente Meiling─ bueno, no pensaras ir así ¿Cierto?  
─ ¿Eh? ─Tomoyo parecía no entender hasta que notó que su aspecto no era nada presentable, llevaba aun el vestido que llevó a la boda, arrugado y manchado de alcohol, además su peinado era un desastre y tenía unas profundas ojeras─ Creo que me daré un baño y me arreglare un poco primero ─respondió apenada─ No tardare mucho, espérame.  
─ ¡Anda, ve! ─dijo la china haciendo una visión panorámica del departamento─ mientras limpiaré todo esto.

En apenas treinta minutos Meiling había dejado el departamento brillante y había logrado eliminar el olor a alcohol, pero Tomoyo seguía sin salir de su habitación, así que se dispuso a explorar un poco el lugar, ese departamento parecía ser su escondite, un lugar seguro y lejos de todos los lujos que terminaron por abrumarla, la ojimarrón se acercó a lo que simulaba ser una chimenea y observó las fotos que la adornaban, todas eran de aquellas épocas de escuela primaria, donde Tomoyo y Sakura eran inseparables, además había fotos de Shaoran y de ella, una foto en especial llamó su atención, era de su visita al parque de diversiones, Meiling y Tomoyo sonreían felices a la cámara.

─ ¿Qué observas? ─preguntó una voz a su espalda que la regresó al presente.  
─Es que recordé éste día ─comentó Meiling sonriendo─ Lo pasamos casi todo el tiempo juntas para que Sakura y Shaoran se dijeran lo que sentían.  
─Sí, es verdad ─sonrió Tomoyo─ A pesar de que no estuve con Sakura, me lo pase de maravilla ese día… bien, ¿Nos vamos?  
─Sí, es verdad, aunque creo que no estoy en "condiciones" de ir a tu empresa ─comentó apenada la china observando su atuendo mucho más casual y veraniego que el de la nipona.  
─No te preocupes ─sonrió Tomoyo─ Eres mi invitada especial.

Las dos chicas se subieron en el deportivo de la ojiazul, el camino pasó muy rápido, pues la música inundaba sus sentidos, todo el trayecto lo hicieron entonando alegres melodías de lo más nuevo del j-pop.

Apenas entraron a la empresa todas las miradas se posaron sobre Meiling y Tomoyo, era muy raro ver a la heredera Daidouji acompañada y más aún por una chica tan modesta y a la vez tan hermosa.

"Señorita Daidouji", "Buenos días", "Daidouji ¿Cómo está?", "Señorita Daidouji, que gusto verle" saludaban con lambisconería los empleados, desde mensajeros hasta ejecutivos, al verla pasar, Tomoyo harta de tanto hipocresía solo les sonreía, bien sabía que todos eran amables con ella solo para quedar bien con la futura presidenta del emporio Daidouji, para que una vez estuviera al mando les ayudara a subir de puesto o con un aumento de sueldo, pero también la envidiaban y pensaban que no era más que una niña de mamá que tenía la vida resuelta por ser una Daidouji, a la que le bastaba estirar un brazo para recibir todo aquello que deseara.

─Hikaru, buenos días ─saludó Tomoyo a su secretaria, la única persona sensata en ese lugar.  
─Señorita Daidouji, buenos días ─saludó amablemente la jovencita que parecía apenas ser una estudiante─ Los papeles están en su oficina, solo debe leerlos, firmarlos y entregármelos.  
─Gracias Hikaru ─respondió Tomoyo─ Por cierto, ella es Meiling Li, una amiga y de las pocas personas a las que debes permitirle pasar a mi oficina aún sin cita.  
─Un placer señorita Li ─sonrió Hikaru.  
─Igualmente ─respondió Meiling entrando en la oficina tras Tomoyo.  
─Y… ¿Qué te parece? ¿A que es linda? ─comentó la ojiazul observando su oficina.  
─ ¿La oficina o la secretaria? ─bromeó Meiling.  
─Ambas ─dijo Tomoyo siguiéndole el juego, no pudieron evitarlo y rieron bastante divertidas por la broma.  
─Bueno, solo hago esto y nos vamos ─dijo Tomoyo sentándose y comenzando a leer los papeles que debía firmar, mientras tanto Meiling observó más detenidamente la oficina, estaba decorada con muy buen gusto y no era difícil adivinar quien la había diseñado, ese estilo era único de la ojiazul.  
"No sabía que Tomoyo también diseñara interiores, pero no me sorprende, es muy talentosa, a veces creo que desperdicia su talento en este lugar", pensaba Meiling, "Es raro, somos amigas pero nunca había venido aquí, además hablamos y nos vemos poco, entre mis constantes viajes a Hong Kong es complicado vernos, espero que ahora que ya no tendré que viajar pueda pasar más tiempo con ella, ahora que las dos hemos quedado… solas"

─Terminé ─susurró Tomoyo al oído de la ojimarrón tratando de jugarle una broma, haciéndola sonrojar por completo.  
─Genial ─murmuró casi inaudiblemente Meiling aún "afectada" por ese gesto de Tomoyo. Entregaron los papeles y salieron de la oficina, rodeadas de los falsos deseos de un buen día de los empleados.  
─Bien, hermosa dama ─bromeó Tomoyo abriendo la puerta del auto para que entrara Meiling─ ¿A dónde quiere ir?  
─Tomoyo ─murmuró Meiling claramente apenada, pero prefirió disimularlo─ Vamos a donde tú quieras, si aún tienes resaca podemos volver a tu departamento o si no, podemos ir donde tu gustes.

Estuvieron fuera todo el día, fueron al cine, a comer, a mirar aparadores y comprar algunas cosas, se divirtieron tanto ese día que Tomoyo apenas recordaba la boda de su eterno amor no correspondido.

Pasaban los días, las semanas, y cada día se les veía más unidas, la ojiazul se tomaba más tiempo libre en el trabajo para poder ver a Meiling, y la ojimarrón al ya no tener que viajar tanto había conseguido un trabajo que le permitía ver a Tomoyo en sus tiempos libres. Llegaron al grado de salir a diario aunque fuera a comer, de paseo, a caminar, o a tomar un café; realmente disfrutaban de su mutua compañía.

Una extraña sensación se apoderaba de sus corazones, ese vacío que había dejado la boda de Kinomoto y Li se iba llenando poco a poco, sin explicación alguna, simplemente sentían que el dolor era cada vez menor, que con cada día que pasaban juntas el amor tan intenso que sentían por los ahora esposos se iba esfumando y el amor que sentían entre ellas iba tomando tal intensidad que ya no podían ocultar que se habían enamorado, que empezaban a amarse incluso más de lo que amaron a Sakura y Shaoran, pero no era sólo algo para olvidar la soledad como cualquiera pensaría, no, era algo real. Hasta que llego el día en que sus corazones hablaron por sí mismos.

─Lo sentimos mucho señorita, pero lo mejor será que al menos esta noche no duerma aquí ─explicaba un ingeniero que revisaba el departamento de Meiling pues tenía un fuga de gas─ Trataremos de solucionar el problema para que mañana pueda estar de regreso.  
─Está bien, no se preocupe ─dijo amablemente Meiling, sacó su teléfono celular e hizo una llamada.  
─Se está usted comunicando al teléfono de Tomoyo Daidouji, en éste momento me encuentro ocupada, pero puede dejar su mensaje después del bip, a menos que seas Meiling, en ese caso dejo de hacer lo que haga para responderte ─contestó la ojiazul al teléfono  
─Jajaja, menos mal que sí soy Meiling, hola, ¿Qué tal?  
─Muy bien Meiling, que alegría que llames, aunque nos acabamos de ver hace mmm 2 horas ¿Ya me extrañas?  
─Es que… hubo un problema con el gas del departamento y no puedo quedarme hoy porque lo repararan, y… me preguntaba si… me prestarías el departamento hoy para dormir ahí.  
─De hecho estoy en el departamento, quería relajarme un poco y pensar, pero puedes venir y quedarte aquí.  
─Muchas gracias Tomoyo, te veo ahí en unos minutos ─agradeció Meiling terminando la llamada, y como había dicho en cerca de 30 minutos llegó al departamento de Tomoyo, el guardia ya ni le hacía preguntas pues sabía bien a quien iba a ver.  
─ ¡Meiling! ─sonrió la ojiazul apenas vio a la china─ anda, pasa.  
─Muchas gracias por dejarme quedar hoy aquí ─respondió Meiling entrando en el departamento.  
─ ¿Ya cenaste? ─preguntó Tomoyo esperando una negativa porque se había entusiasmado un poco al hacer una improvisada y veloz cena.  
─No, cuando llegué al departamento ya estaban ahí los ingenieros así que no pude sacar ni mi ropa ─comentó apenada porque al parecer causaría más molestias de las que pensaba.  
─Bueno, entonces ven, siéntate ─dijo casi jalándola a la mesa─ preparé la cena, déjame servirte ésta noche.

Las chicas cenaron sin hablar mucho, solo algunos comentarios acerca de la comida, que a pesar de haber sido preparada en 20 minutos estaba deliciosa, a decir verdad el silencio se debía a que ambas chicas estaban nerviosas, aunque habían estado solas infinidad de veces en ese departamento, sería la primera noche que Meiling se quedaría.

Para aliviar un poco la tensión del momento, Tomoyo propuso retar a la ojimarrón a jugar videojuegos, con lo competitiva que era aceptó de inmediato. Jugaron hasta pasada la media noche, se estaban divirtiendo tanto y actuando con tanta naturalidad que no tuvieron complicaciones para ir a dormir, se pusieron las pijamas mientras aun hablaban de la revancha al día siguiente, pues Tomoyo iba a la delantera, se metieron entre las sabanas y cayeron en cuenta de nuevo en la situación en la que estaban y en lo que sus corazones morían por gritar.

Se miraron a los ojos, confundidas, ansiosas por saber si su acompañante sentía lo mismo, sus cuerpos actuaron solos, sus rostros se acercaban cada vez más, hasta quedar separados por escasos milímetros, no pudiendo ya frenar sus sentimientos unieron sus labios en un beso tierno, intenso, que demostraba todo el amor que sentían, un beso que dejaba en claro que sus sentimientos eran correspondidos, que no había en este mundo nada que pudiera separarlas, que el lazo que había nacido entre ellas era ya indestructible.

─Te amo ─susurraron al mismo tiempo perdiéndose unos segundos en sus miradas, para besarse nuevamente con más intensidad.

Pero pronto los besos no fueron suficientes, la temperatura aumentaba, y la pasión se apoderaba del momento, un poco apenada y sin experiencia Meiling tomó la iniciativa, delicadamente subió encima del cuerpo de su compañera, mirando largo rato esos ojos azules en los que podría perderse el resto de su vida, besó su cuello, ese blanco y delicado cuello que tantas veces en los últimos días había ansiado probar y que ahora por fin era suyo, el cuerpo de Tomoyo temblaba bajo el de Meiling, disfrutando tanto de las caricias que recibía de los labios de su ojimarrón, Meiling pasó de tímidos besos a lamer el cuello de la ojiazul que suspiraba fuertemente pero deseando que no se detuviera. Las manos de Meiling comenzaron a repartir suaves caricias en la cintura y la cadera de su hermosa acompañante, metiendo las manos bajo su pijama, para entrar en contacto directo con la piel que asemejaba la porcelana, la respiración de Tomoyo comenzaba a agitarse, y también queriendo tocar a aquella chica que la traía de cabeza comenzó a acariciar su espalda con delicadeza y pasión, Meiling se separó de Tomoyo solo unos segundos para quitar la blusa que cubría ese cuerpo, al dejar sus pechos expuestos no pudo evitar que el deseo se apoderara de ella y sin pensarlo dos veces comenzó a besarlos, primero de manera lenta y con algo de timidez, pero luego casi los devoraba, chupaba y succionaba de ellos causándole a Tomoyo un placer inimaginable, no queriendo quedarse atrás la ojiazul despojó como pudo a Meiling de su pijama, que al ser sólo un camisón la dejo solo con las bragas, Tomoyo podía sentir la entrepierna cálida y húmeda de Meiling sobre su pierna, los labios de la ojimarrón abandonaron los pechos blancos y suaves para repartir besos por el abdomen, con sed de probar aún más de la ojiazul, tomó suavemente los pantalones de la pijama y la ropa interior y con lentitud los bajó hasta deshacerse de ellos, su rostro estaba ahora frente a la intimidad de su princesa de ojos azules que se encontraba con la respiración acelerada, una fina capa de sudor perlaba su cuerpo y su rostro estaba notablemente sonrojado, de sus labios ya enrojecidos por los apasionados besos comenzaron a escaparse gemidos cuando la lengua de Meiling empezó a lamerle con nula experiencia pero mucha pasión y todo su amor la entrepierna de Tomoyo.

─Aaaaah, Mei… Meiling, aaaaah ─gimió Tomoyo sin poder resistirse─ Meiling, sigue ─pidió apenada la ojiazul, Meiling sin descuidar su labor, lamia cada vez más rápido la entrepierna de su compañera hasta que los espasmos del orgasmo se presentaron con un fuerte gemido que inundó el departamento, pasaron varios minutos hasta que la respiración de la ojiazul se normalizó.  
─Te amo ─susurró de manera enternecedora Meiling al oído de Tomoyo  
─También te amo ─respondió Tomoyo girando para cambiar de posición y dejar a Meiling debajo suyo, se apoderó de sus labios, besándolos suavemente, delineando esos labios rojos con su lengua, disfrutando de cada rose, mientras sus manos ansiando no dejar ni un centímetro de piel sin tocar empezaron a recorrer el semidesnudo cuerpo de la china haciéndola temblar debajo suyo, repartiendo besos y caricias por doquier tomó con cuidado los pechos de la ojimarrón acariciándolos con lentitud y delicadeza, apenas rozándolos con las yemas de los dedos arrancándole tiernos suspiros, dejándose llevar un poco más por la pasión los masajeó con firmeza, deleitándose con el tacto de tan perfecta anatomía y probando el sabor de ese cuello que parecía pedir a gritos ser besado, haciendo a la china gemir con más soltura, dejó una mano atendiendo los hermosos pechos y la otra comenzó a bajar por su abdomen hasta llegar a la ropa interior, donde comenzó a acariciar notando que la tela de la prenda estaba ya bastante humedecida, los gemidos de Meiling aumentaban conforme las caricias se hacían más rápidas, pero entendiendo que no era suficiente Tomoyo se separó momentáneamente para retirar la húmeda prenda que protegía la entrepierna de su amada Meiling, acercó sus labios a aquella zona y con lentos movimientos de su lengua aumentaba el placer de su princesa de ojos marrón.

─Aaaaah, To…Tomoyo, aaaaah ─la ojimarrón apenas podía hablar entre gemidos─ aaaaah, sí, así, uhmm, aaaaah ─los movimientos de la lengua de Daidouji la hacían acercarse cada vez más a la cima, hasta que con un profundo gemido, seguido de otros más pequeños, alcanzó el clímax…

Los rayos del sol iluminaban sus desnudas espaldas, ellas aún dormían abrazadas y la sonrisa todavía iluminaba su rostro, lentamente los ojos azules se abrieron y observaron con ternura a la hermosa chica que descansaba a su lado, sonrió ampliamente y besó dulcemente a Meiling, cual príncipe a princesa, para despertarla, los ojos marrones se abrieron y al cruzarse con los azules la china sonrió y le dio a la nipona un beso intenso.

Desde ese día sus vidas cambiaron, la felicidad llenó sus vidas, todo parecía fácil y perfecto, incluso comenzaban a planear una vida juntas, cuando todo parecía ir de maravilla un error lanzó todo a la basura.

Eriol, el amigo de la infancia de la Card Captor y compañía era compañero de trabajo de Meiling y estaba enamorado de ella, el chico bien sabía de la relación entre la ojimarrón y Tomoyo, pero estaba decidido a confesar sus sentimientos, esperó a que Meiling saliera y le pidió hablar unos segundos.

─Meiling, yo…─dijo el chico de lentes aclarándose la garganta mientras la chica lo observaba.

Tomoyo había decidido salir un poco antes e ir por Meiling al trabajo, una enorme sonrisa iluminaba su rostro y hasta iba cantando.

─Yo te amo, Meiling ─dijo el inglés sin darle tiempo a Meiling de dar una respuesta, tomó su rostro entre sus manos y la besó.

Tomoyo dobló la esquina y lo que vio le rompió el corazón, Eriol sostenía la cara de Meiling entre sus manos y la besaba, su amada Meiling besando a un chico… y no era cualquier chico, era su amigo Eriol, herida corrió velozmente, pero Meiling alcanzo a verla, alejó al chico y trató de seguirla, pero el chico se lo impidió.

─Meiling, dime algo ─rogó el chico.  
─Lo siento, bien sabes que no puedo corresponderte ─contestó la ojimarrón y salió corriendo en busca de la ojiazul.

Corrió con todas sus fuerzas, pero por más que buscó no había rastro de Tomoyo, buscó por horas, hasta que oscureció, fue al departamento, a la empresa, a la mansión, llamó a Sakura, a Sonomi y a todos sus amigos y compañeros, pero no tuvo éxito, la ojiazul parecía haber desaparecido.

Era muy pronto para contactar a las autoridades, así que ella sola, en motocicleta, estuvo buscando por toda Tomoeda, por dos días enteros, no hacía más que buscarla y dormir unas cuantas horas, estaba destrozada y en el fondo odiaba a Eriol por besarla sin permiso, por besarla en el preciso momento que Tomoyo aparecía.

Estaba cansada y triste, ya no sabía dónde buscar o a quien acudir, estaba por darse por vencida ese día, iría a dormir y seguiría buscando al siguiente, pero como de la nada, una idea cruzó por su cabeza.

─Claro, ya sé dónde puede estar ─exclamó con la esperanza de tener razón, subió a su moto y se encaminó al único lugar de Tomoeda al que no había ido a buscar, solo había pasado por ahí, pero jamás se detuvo a buscar, y esperaba llegar a tiempo, encontrarla aún ahí.

El puente de Tomoeda, por el que de niñas cruzaron infinidad de veces, pero que con las remodelaciones de la ciudad ya nadie usaba, además se había vuelto peligroso pues el agua había desaparecido y en su lugar quedaban sólo el rocoso y profundo suelo, casi oscurecía cuando Meiling aparcó la motocicleta y pudo verla… la hermosa silueta de Tomoyo, parada muy cerca del borde del puente.

─Ya no vale la pena nada ─Se decía Tomoyo mirando hacia abajo del puente─ sin ella ya no quiero la vida ─comenzaba a acercarse al borde de aquel puente cuando una silueta se acercó─ "¿Pero qué demonios? Se supone que ya nadie se acerca a este lugar" ─pensó la chica alejándose del borde.

─Algo me decía que estarías aquí ─dijo Meiling entre aliviada y alarmada─ Te busqué por todos lados, ésta era la última opción y me alegra haber llegado a tiempo.  
─Meiling ¿Cómo supiste que estaría aquí?─preguntó la chica de ojos azules a la de ojos marrones.  
─Tomoyo, te conozco bien, y a decir verdad en algún momento también pensé venir aquí ─respondió tristemente Meiling─ Pero cuando eso pasó me di cuenta de que sería algo muy estúpido y de que si las cosas pasaron así fue porque él no era el indicado, y ahora sé porque…

Tomoyo miró extrañada a Meiling, había algo en ese par de ojos marrones que la confundía, que aún después de lo que había visto hace dos días, la hacían sentir especial.  
─Por favor Tomoyo, regresa, todos te extrañan mucho… estos dos días han sido horribles para mí, te amo y no quiero perderte ─dijo Meiling a punto de llorar, casi suplicando.

Los ojos azules se clavaron en los marrones, se observaron por unos segundos, Tomoyo buscaba la verdad en ellos, y comprendió todo. Miro de nuevo hacia abajo del puente, y se lanzó…

a los brazos de Meiling, besó con dulzura a esa chica de la que estaba profundamente enamorada, la ojimarrón rodeó a la ojiazul con sus brazos y unas lágrimas de felicidad empezaron a resbalar por las mejillas de ambas, se besaron nuevamente, subieron a la motocicleta seguras de que nada ni nadie podría separarlas, decididas a ser una pareja feliz y amarse por el resto de sus vidas…

FIN


End file.
